James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = Early life Barnes was orphaned at an early age and was living in an orphanage ever since. During a regular day, he noticed a skimpy, weak kid getting beaten up by some bullies. He stepped in and saved the kid, who introduced himself as Steve Rogers and became good friends. Into the war In 1942 during World War II, Rogers was continuously deemed physically unfit to enlist in the U.S. Army and fight the Nazis. At one point, Steve was beaten up once again by a man who disrespected the soldiers in the front lines. After dispatching the bully, the two best friends went on a double date, as it was Barnes' last day before returning to the fight. As the date, the friends visited the Stark Expo hosted by the company's CEO Howard Stark. When Rogers attempted to enlist again, Bucky tried once again to convince his best friend to stop, only to fail. Instead, the two exchanged a brotherly hug and words of encouragement before Barnes departed. Later, when Steve first became Captain America and was selling war bonds, Bucky was on the front lines in Italy, eventually getting cut off and his whole combat unit was taken prisoner by HYDRA. When Steve discovered there were no plans to rescue the prisoners, he joined Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, flying an undercover mission into HYDRA Territory, resulting in the rescue of the prisoners and Bucky, though both Arnim Zola and the Red Skull escaped the self-destroying facility. As a Howling Commando When Cap had to choose a team to wipe HYDRA off the map, Barnes was Rogers' first choice, as well as the others in his company- forming the Howling Commandos. It wasn't long before the team was easily taking down the HYDRA armies and bases, with Bucky's sniping skills providing valuable long-range help. When it was discovered Arnim Zola was on a vulnerable train, Cap and Bucky zip-lined down to invade the cars hoping to find him. Instead the pair found advanced armored HYDRA troops. While Cap defeated the one in his car fairly easily, Bucky was less fortunate, eventually needing the help of Cap's shield before he could defeat the troop. The downed soldier was not out however, and used it's cosmic cube-enhanced suit to blow Barnes out of the side of the train car, sending him plummeting to his death- though no body was ever recovered. Cap took the death of his best friend hard, and was a large part in his determination to make both the Red Skull and his army pay. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Various army provided vehicles. | Weapons = Bucky is an expert sniper, and uses all assortments of firearms that were given to him during the war, including the M1911 handgun. | Notes = Sebastian Stan portrays Bucky in Captain America: The First Avenger. Stan will reprise his role as the Winter Soldier for the upcoming Captain America: The Winter Soldier. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional)